Ditto
Ditto '(voiced by Rob Paulsen in a voice resembling that of Yakko from ''Animaniacs(although his voice is slightly hig''her'') is a Splixson (based on the word "split") from the Earth-like Planet Hathor (the name of an egyptian goddess) Ben first transforms into Ditto in Divided We Stand. Abilities Ditto is a small, humanoid alien with the ability to clone himself without limit. Every clone operates independently, regardless of whether or not Ben wants them to, and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. The child-size Ditto is also no stronger or faster than his size. Weakness All of the clones share a link with each other, making it so that when a clone is hurt, the other clones feel its pain. Also, if one clone is killed, the others are automatically destroyed as well, thus negating the ability to form many clones. All of the clones are no stronger or faster than their appearance suggests. If one of the clones is separated from the others by a great distance, then when the Omnitrix times out, the wearer will not transform back into normal, or be able to become another alien until all the clones are brought back into one. Planet The planet Hathor is home to a race called Splixsons who have not grown out of Mitosis (that is how they can divide without limit), but they don't fight or start wars at all (that was made clear in Divided We Stand) because of this they are more peaceful than other races and they tend to be farmers or painters because of it. Ultimate Alien Ditto has changes from the original series. *He now has more black on his chest and bottom body. *The Ultimatrix symbol has moved from his forehead to his chest. *The three bulbs on his chest are now grey (possibly due to the lighting in the title sequence). *The bulbs on his arms seem bigger. Trivia *Unlike Echo Echo, each replicant is directly tied into the other clones' nervous systems. Echo Echo proves to be a much more efficient choice as it is the more enhanced version of a duplicating alien with it being more powerful and a handful to defeat. *It is very hard for each replicant to tell who is who as shown in Divided We Stand during their basketball game. *If the Omnitrix times out while Ditto is split into multiple clones, the Omnitrix will try to pull the clones together into one Ditto. *There were rumours that he made a holographic appearence in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, although it may have been Swampfire, Alien X or Way Big. *If one Ditto gets hurt the other replicants also take damage. Naming and Translations *'Italian: '''Idem/ latin word for "the Same" (in Italian it is used to avoid repetitions: e.g."Idem per me"/ "The same for me") *'Brazilian: Clone *'Croatian:' Duplić/ a Double (also means excess) *'Russian:' Dvojniki/ Twins *'Polish:' Klon *'''Spanish: '''Ditto Appearances * Divided We Stand 3x * Ready to Rumble (Accidental transformation;selected alien was Fourarms) * Ken 10 (Used by Kenny) Ultimate alien ultimate Aggregor Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category: Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens